Harry Learns Truths Once Untold
by Steve-Arkarian
Summary: ON HOLD .Harry learns some interesting things that shake him to the core.What does Harry learn and what will he do with the information.5th year. OOC,AU,slightly dark Harry,abuse,possible character death.Look at first chapter for more on the warning.
1. Chapter 1 The New Student

**Permanent Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize. Don't sue me.

**A/n:** I'm not sure how often I will post but hopefully at least one chapter a week (may be less often as I am also writing other stories). As of now I'm not sure of all future pairings.

**Warnings ****Read All****: **OOC, AU, 6th and 7th book never happened, not really based too much on the other books, different prophecy, male/male pairings, abuse (physical/verbal), mentions of rape, Dumbledore lovers don't read, (Voldemort, Draco, Lucius, or Severus haters don't read), possible character death later

If you don't like this then don't read and if you do anyway don't complain.

**Chapter One: The New Student**

It was almost time for the sorting. The doors to the Great Hall opened and in came Professor McGonagall followed by a bunch of apprehensive looking first years. Everyone in the hall quieted down to watch the procession, eager not only to see the sorting but for it to be over so they could eat. When the first years reached the front of the hall Albus stood to address the students.

"I have a special announcement. This year we will be having an exchange student as a guest. He will be in the sixth year. Please give a warm welcome to Ethan Rial!"

Out from the doors to the side of the High Table came an extremely handsome young man. He had black hair that was cropped semi-short and spiked with gel. He was slightly tanned and had eyes of such a dark brown that one could hardly tell where the pupils ended and the colour began. Underneath his plain black robes he wore a pair of designer jeans and a silver form-fitting button-up shirt. He looked very fit, you could tell he worked out.

Everyone stared as Ethan made his way over to the sorting hat. He sat down and then placed the hat upon his head. He stayed like that for a very long amount of time, until finally…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He got up and placed the hat back on the stool then went straight to the Gryffindor table. He did not look at anyone on his way and sat down at the table not seeming to notice everyone staring at him or the fact that he had sat next to Harry. The sorting continued and Ethan ignored all the looks of curiosity that were aimed in his direction. Finally the sorting was through and Albus gave the rest of his beginning of the term announcements. Everyone cheered as he sat down and the food appeared signaling the start of the feast.

Harry glanced at the other house tables and noticed that the Slytherin table was the only table that didn't have someone trying to look at Ethan every couple of seconds. Well, until he noticed Draco. Draco was staring intently at Ethan and he wore and expression of disappointment as well as looking genuinely sad. This confused Harry greatly, he had no idea how to react to the emotions playing across Draco's face. Harry decided he would think about that later and turned to look up at the High Table. Two of the tables occupants were staring at Ethan as well. Professor Snape was wearing a similar expression to that of Draco's but was managing to mask it better, if only slightly. Albus was also staring at Ethan. Albus didn't look any different to Harry except that the usual twinkle in his eyes seems to have diminished some. Harry shrugged off his own odd feelings then tucked into his meal. Everyone was eating and talking happily, that is except Ethan who was just pushing his food around his plate and no one noticed even though every one seemed to be watching him. As the meal was coming to a close Professor McGonagall came to stand behind Ethan and Harry.

"Ethan, if you will follow me, I will show you to your room." stated Professor McGonagall.

"Um, Professor? I could show him to the dorms if you'd like me to." said Harry.

"That is kind of you Harry but I will show him. He will be staying with the Gryffindors but will have a separate bedroom than the other sixth years," replied McGonagall "Come Ethan."

Ethan, who had been quiet during the exchange, stood silently and followed Professor McGonagall out of the hall. The trio stood and headed for the common room. They were all pretty tired so they bid each other goodnight and then headed up to their separate dorms. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were already all asleep. Ron fell asleep just moments after getting into bed but Harry lay awake pondering over the new boy. Soon his curiosity got the better of him and he pulled out the Marauder's Map to see where Ethan was. He found him quickly and with a "mischief managed" he put the map away and pulled out his invisibility cloak.

A/n: I'll try not to leave cliffhangers (I'm not fond of them), if there is one I usually have the next chapter ready, though I know sometimes there will be cliffhangers. Sorry ahead of time. Please review and let me know any suggestions you may have so I can improve the story. Ta.


	2. Chapter 2 A Long Night

_**Chapter 2 A Long Night**_

_Harry put on his invisibility cloak, quietly snuck out of his room, then headed up for Ethan's room. He gently opened the door and slipped inside shutting the door just as gently as he had opened it then stood against the wall. The room was dark but Harry could just make out the sleeping form of Ethan huddled in the middle of the bed. Harry took in the room. There was the bed which was a large four-poster and it took up a good portion of the room, the wall to the right of the door was adorned with an ornate looking fireplace that currently had a small fire burning in it, on the other side of the bed was a small square table with four chairs, up against the wall to the left and a bit away form the door was a desk and plush chair, and next to the bed on the fireplace side was a bedside-table while on the other side was a large wardrobe. After a bit of looking Harry also noticed another door which he assumed lead off to a bathroom. _

_Harry didn't notice anything unusual so he decided that he would go back to his room and try to make friends with and figure out Ethan tomorrow. He moved to leave but then heard a sound coming from the bed. He turned just in time to see Ethan start to thrash under the covers. His eyes widened as he wondered if he should wake him or just leave. Before he could decide what to do Ethan started screaming. Harry was sure that everyone in the castle would be able to hear Ethan's screams but then noticed that the screams were reverberating around the room and realized that Ethan must have put a silencing charm on the room. Harry rushed over to the bed, not even thinking about how he would explain what he had been doing in Ethan's room, to try and wake the thrashing and screaming young man. He threw his cloak onto a chair then proceeded to try and wake Ethan. Nothing was working. Suddenly and idea came to him. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ethan *ennervate*. Ethan's eyes flew open and he stopped screaming and thrashing but he continued to shake. _

_Ethan quickly assessed Harry then decided him to be ok. He waved his hand at the door to make sure that the silencing charm held and was pleased to find that it did. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom and took one of his self-brewed light pain potions. It wouldn't completely rid him of the pain but just enough to end the shaking. He walked back into his room to find Harry sitting in the chair at his desk. _

_Before he could take two more steps into the room Ethan felt the beginnings of another cruciatus curse but was too tired to be able to block out Voldemort. He hit the floor on his hands and knees, then quickly while he still could he bound Harry to the chair. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he was sure it wasn't going to be pretty and he didn't want Harry to go running off to get help. It didn't matter if Harry screamed or yelled because the silencing charm was still up. The cruciatus got worse but Ethan refused to cry out even when he couldn't stop the shaking that had started again. He idly wondered where this weakness was coming from, he almost never shook let alone cry out. He decided he must have been weakened from lifting a spell and the extra training he had done before coming to school._

_Then he felt his back being slashed open and he knew the cuts were deep. He could feel the blood running down his back. Several more cuts were made to which he only winced slightly at each one but then he felt the worst one yet. He couldn't hold it back, he screamed. Then the cuts were lighter again. He had been hoping Voldemort would remember and block him but it seems that he was to angry to remember. Ethan had to act fast because he knew if he didn't then he was going to pass out then bleed to death. His thinking was getting a bit fuzzy but he knew what he had to do._

"_Bromley!" Ethan said and a house elf promptly appeared but without the loud crack that usually accompanied apparating. Ethan held out his hand and a small silver disc flew into it. "Go directly to Severus and give him this. Tell him the activation is "portus". Tell him I need him now. Go." Then the house elf left._

_Voldemort was angrily torturing some of his useless followers when out of the corner of his eye he saw a house elf appear in front of Severus. He quickly recognized the creature to be Bromley, one of Ethan's house elfs. He ended the curse he was currently administering and watched as Severus bent down to listen to Bromley then take something from the elf, Severus then disappeared. He looked down at the followers at his feet to see the damage then yelled at them to get back to their places in the circle. Severus would take care of Ethan, he would be fine. Voldemort looked to where Severus had been standing then to the man in the next space over._

"_Lucius you are dismissed but I want to speak to you after I am through with this meeting." Lucius bowed and then left the room. He would be waiting to hear from Severus and then relay the info to the Dark Lord._

_Severus landed in Ethan's room in front of the fireplace and took off his mask. 'That boy is very powerful to be able to get someone past the wards like that' he thought idly. He heard a gasp then noticed Harry sitting by the door. He would have to deal with him later. He turned then to Ethan and strode over to him. He could see the puddle of blood around Ethan and that he was still bleeding. He was also shaking quite hard. He had to stop the bleeding. He quickly banished the shirt and then he and Harry both took a sharp intake of breath at the sight. Damn Voldemort. He looked over at Harry and decided he could use his help. He then took note of Harry's posture. "Ethan release Harry, I need him." Ethan shakily waved a hand at Harry who then got up to help._

"_Harry go into the bathroom and get me a basin of water, a washcloth, and a blood replenishing potion from the cabinet it should be labeled." Severus then started drawing his wand across the wounds muttering an incantation to seal them up. Harry came back and set the things down. Severus spoke again "We can wash away the blood and give him the potion after the wounds are sealed." Then he went back to sealing the wounds._

_Harry spoke up then "I can help him, sir, but I need you to move." Severus just glanced at him then continued what he was doing._

"_Severus move. Let him do what he thinks will help." said Ethan. Severus looked uncertain but then moved at the glare Ethan shot him. He wasn't happy about this but he wasn't about to argue with Ethan._

_Harry moved forward then got on his knees next to Ethan and took a deep breath. He then gently placed his hands on Ethan's back. Ethan hissed at Harry's touch and Severus started forward but Ethan shot him another glare. "Go ahead Harry" Ethan said. Harry took another deep breath and focused his magic into his hands, when they started to lightly glow he knew he was ready and he slowly ran his hands down Ethan's back. Severus's eyes went wide at Harry's glowing hands but he didn't say anything. When Harry reached the end of the lowest cut he lifted his hands which were now covered in blood. Harry was panting and shaking slightly as he had just expended a huge amount of magical energy. Severus helped him to sit back as he fed Ethan the blood replenishing potion then did a quick *scourgify* on both Ethan and then Harry's hands before washing off Ethan's back with the washcloth. _

_Harry and Ethan locked eyes. "You have some explaining to do." Harry said to Ethan. "I know, I will talk to you later because *tempus* it is almost one in the morning." replied Ethan. "Bromley. Get me the sleep potion from the cabinet. Thank you." He waved his hand and a small plain plastic cup appeared. Severus noticed this but didn't say anything, Ethan must be really drained and in a lot of pain to make something so common. Ethan measured some of the potion into the cup and handed it to Harry. "Take this, it is a specially brewed dreamless sleep potion and will even block visions. Take it now and you should wake up at about 7:30. I will see you at breakfast and if not then in classes. We will talk later." Harry took the cup and drank the potion, then he got his cloak and went down to bed. Harry was exhausted he would talk with Ethan later. _

"_Severus? …I need to pee…could you help me?" asked Ethan. He was too tired and in too much pain to even be embarrassed. Severus didn't say anything he just helped Ethan to stand and then helped him to walk over to the toilet. Ethan peed and washed his hands then Severus walked him to his bed and tucked him in. Ethan measured himself some potion, took it, then looked at Severus. "Thank you Severus. I will talk with you later as well. Tell Voldemort I am mad at him and will not be talking with him until I decide that I want to again." Severus nodded then walked over to the fire and threw in some floo powder then went to the dungeons._

_Severus got out his ink, quill and a special parchment, then started to write. The parchment was a direct link to another piece of parchment that was in the care of Lucius. _

_Lucius, Ethan is fine. Though he may have some light scarring. If I hadn't gotten here when I did he could easily have died. He lost a lot of blood and was almost unconscious when I got to him. He is sleeping now. He said to tell Him and I quote "Tell Him I am mad at him and will not be talking with him until I decide that I want to again." and to give and idea of how mad he was he used said person's name instead of the usual endearment. _

_He sent his message and waited. As expected he got a response fairly quickly. The response said: _

_Severus, thank you for informing us. We both hope to hear from Ethan soon and it is wished for you to convey a message to Ethan being: Please tell him I am very sorry._

_Severus sighed then replied:_

_You know he wont have that from me. When he is talking to you, you will need to tell him yourself for it to mean anything. I will talk with you later. Goodnight._

_He sent that message then lay down to sleep. It was going to be a very long day._

_A/n: Well, that's chapter 2. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3 The Beginning of Classes

**Chapter 3 The Beginning of Classes**

_(italics are Ethan's thoughts, __underlined italics__ are someone else's thoughts)_

Ethan awoke feeling very stiff and checked the time. It was seven in the morning. He got up and slowly shuffled across the room and headed into the bathroom to take a hot shower and check the damage. He slowly undressed wincing only slightly and summoned a pair of dark blue denim jeans and black silk shirt, along with a pair of socks and silk boxers before locking the door and stepping into the hot spray of the shower. He leaned against the tiles and let the hot water pelt him relaxing his sore muscles then cleaned up. He stepped out of the shower and cast a drying charm before turning to the mirror to inspect the damage. _Great more scars. Hmm, I think I'll do a separate glamour so if they have to be examined no one will see the other scars. _he cast a glamour on the new scars then got dressed and went to sit in front of the fire. _Harry should be waking up now. I'll wait a bit, then go down to meet up with him in the common room._

Just as Ethan was settling back in his chair he felt someone gently knocking on the shield surrounding his mind. Ethan sighed. He did not feel like conversing with Voldemort this morning maybe he would in the later afternoon. He quickly sent out _Go away. I don't want to talk to you! _then put up an extra shield effectively pushing Voldemort away. He took a deep breath then stood to go meet Harry.

Ethan got down to the bottom of the boys staircase then turned to wait for Harry. He didn't have to wait long as Harry soon appeared. As soon as Harry reached the bottom of the stairs Ethan left to go down to breakfast and Harry followed him. They walked in silence for a while until Harry asked "Are you okay?". Ethan just nodded and continued down to the Great Hall. Ethan stopped outside the hall and turned to Harry. "We will speak in my room tonight after dinner, do not bring your friends." said Ethan before turning and going into the hall. Harry followed him in and the sat down to eat. Soon they were joined by a sleepy Ron and Hermione. Schedules were handed out and soon everyone began leaving to go to their first classes.

Schedules:

Harry:

Monday- Potions (morning) , History of Magic (afternoon)

Tuesday- Study Period (morning) , Charms (afternoon)

Wednesday- Study Period (morning) , Transfiguration (afternoon)

Thursday- Study Period (morning) , Care of Magical Creatures (afternoon)

Friday- Defense Against the Dark Arts (morning) , Herbology (afternoon)

Ethan:

Monday- Potions (morning) , History of Magic (afternoon)

Tuesday- Ancient Runes (morning) , Charms (afternoon)

Wednesday- Study Period (morning) , Transfiguration (afternoon)

Thursday- Study Period (morning) , Care of Magical Creatures (afternoon)

Friday- Defense Against the Dark Arts (morning) , Herbology (afternoon)

Ron:

Monday- Study Period (morning) , History of Magic (afternoon)

Tuesday- Study Period (morning) , Charms (afternoon)

Wednesday- Study Period (morning) , Transfiguration (afternoon)

Thursday- Study Period (morning) , Care of Magical Creatures (afternoon)

Friday- Defense Against the Dark Arts (morning) , Herbology (afternoon)

Hermione:

Monday- Study Period (morning) , History of Magic (afternoon)

Tuesday- Ancient Runes (morning) , Charms (afternoon)

Wednesday- Study Period (morning) , Transfiguration (afternoon)

Thursday- Muggle Studies (morning) , Care of Magical Creatures (afternoon)

Friday- Defense Against the Dark Arts (morning) , Herbology (afternoon)

Both Hermione and Ron had a study period for their first class slot because neither had gotten into Professor Snape's advanced potions class. That wasn't surprising but what was, was that Harry had gotten into the class. So Ron and Hermione left for the library while Harry and Ethan left to go down to the dungeons.

Harry and Ethan entered the class. Ethan went to sit at the front of the room so Harry followed him and sat next to him. The only other students were Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and two girls from Ravenclaw. Professor Snape walked into the room and stopped in front of Harry and Ethan. "The both of you stay after class…you too Draco." said Professor Snape. All three boys chorused "Yes, sir."

Professor Snape started speaking again "You have all proven yourselves adept in this subject during your testing and as a result have been placed in this class. I will not tolerate anything less than perfection," he waved his wand at the board behind him and instructions appeared, "The instructions are on the board as are the list of ingredients. Now, begin." Everyone scurried to get their ingredients and then set about brewing their potions.

After the class everyone packed up and left except Ethan, Harry, and Draco. The three boys stood in front of the Professor's desk waiting for him to acknowledge them. The Professor looked up then addressed them.

"Well, follow me to my office then. There are many things that need to be explained. We will have lunch in my office while we talk." said the Professor.

"So much for talking to you later Harry. I guess you'll find out what I was going to tell you a lot sooner. …Alright Severus let's go then." said Ethan.

They all headed up to the office. Once inside Severus transfigured his office into a sitting room with a table in the center surrounded by four chairs. They all took a seat and then Severus called a school house elf which promptly brought them lunch with two large jugs of pumpkin juice. Ethan gave Severus a pointed look at which Severus summoned a couple calming draughts and promptly poured them into the jugs of juice. He then passed a glass full of juice to each person and took a drink of his own, everyone else then drank too. They began eating and after a while Severus stated a little resignedly "Well, we might as well start the conversation."


	4. Chapter 4 Of Truths and Secrets

**Chapter 4 Of Truths And Secrets**

~ outside speaking is Severus

* outside speaking is Draco

^ outside speaking is Harry

- outside speaking is Lucius

no symbol outside speaking is Ethan

"Okay, Harry you have to promise that you'll listen to everything we say and try to keep an open mind. Now for our safety I have just bound you to your chair so you wont curse us but you can still speak. I will not just be speaking to you as there are other conversations to be had as well so I am going to do at least most of them at once."

Harry sighed. He figured everyone's calm demeanor was due to the potion because they were definitely an unlikely group to be spending time together.

^ "Okay, I agree but only if you all promise not to curse me in this meeting either and nothing said in this meeting will leave except to the people in this meeting unless I say so. Deal?"^

Everyone agreed, though Draco sat with a look of confusion on his face due to the on-goings.

Ethan turned in his seat "Severus, how is Lucius?"

~ "He was worried about you and will probably be angry if he doesn't hear from you by tonight."~

* "Wait, why was Father worried? Ethan were you hurt? Are you okay?"*

"Yes, Draco, I was hurt but I am fine now. Harry and Severus healed me last night. And actually Lucius should probably be here for this. Bromley, go fetch Lucius and only Lucius and bring him here."

* "Why only _my_ father? Well, besides the fact that yours obviously can't come here, but you didn't even send a message for him. Are you not speaking to him again?"*

"Yes Draco I am not speaking to my father. I am quite angry with him. He let his anger get the better of him and because of that he forgot to shut me out. As a result I was pretty badly injured. Had it not been for Harry and Severus I might have died."

Lucius walked in to hear Ethan's last sentence and growled. He strode over and embraced Ethan, then sat in the chair that Severus had conjured next to Ethan. Severus then handed him a vial of calming draught which he drank without question.

"Hello Lucius. We have already decided we will all stay seated until the end of the discussion and there will be no curses. All that is said is also confidential. Harry I am going to release you but the promise is held over you as well."

Harry just sat there, his facial expression was still gobsmacked at not only see Lucius show affection but to Ethan none the less, but he had enough sense to nod his agreement.

- "Hello Harry. I thank you sincerely for helping to save my and Severus' godson."- Harry's expression just became more gobsmacked. Lucius turned Ethan - "Your father is really upset. He feels absolutely horrible about what happens and wants to apologize to you. He asked me to please ask you to talk with him even though I told him it was your choice and you would do so when you wished to."-

~ "Yes, Harry, Lucius and I are Ethan's godparents."~ Both Severus and Draco smirked at Harry's expression.

^ "But… but I thought to have two godparents they… they have to be together!"^ he blurted. He then turned a shade of deep red and everyone chuckled. Lucius then got up went over and sat down in Severus' lap with a smile. Harry turned whiter than a ghost and almost passed out. Ethan handed Harry a vial of calming potion which Harry gratefully swigged down.

"Okay, well I guess I'll start explaining. Lucius and Severus are my godparents and for all intensive purposes they are legally my guardians and Draco is then legally my brother. It has been so for about a year now. I live at Malfoy Manor with them though Severus is not always there and we sometimes stay at his manor. My parents were killed personally by Voldemort shortly after he came back, but they were evil so it was okay. Now what I say next will sound contradictory but I will explain so please be patient. I do have a father because I had had three godfathers but one adopted me as a true son but no one can know because I will be sent away."

Ethan took a deep breath "My father is now Voldemort…ah, bugger. Somebody enervate him."

Severus pointed his wand at Harry and muttered ~"Enervate."~

"Good. Harry, you alright?"

Harry groaned and looked at Ethan as the pieces fell into place.

^ "No I'm not alright. I just found out a guy who I wanted to be friends with is the son of Voldemort. Of course I'm not alright. And you Snape! You're a traitor!"^

~ "Now Harry you promised to listen to everything that was to be said and we are not done yet. So take a breath because there is much you don't know."~

"Harry please don't make me restrain you because you need to know this information and you will hear it. Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Voldemort still does evil things but he is not completely evil." he waved a hand to cast a silencing spell on Harry before he could protest "Yes, yes I know he tried to kill you numerous time Harry but that was not solely his fault. He and you both had spells placed on you quite some time ago. The spells were placed by Dumbledore. Voldemort's was to make him want to kill you at any cost, though he did not know it was due to a spell because he didn't believe that there was anyone strong enough to put such a spell on him. I was able to finally destroy that spell yesterday before I came to school which is why I was unable to block what he was doing on my own hence how I was injured. He marked me too but in a different way than his followers or you. Though it is more similar to yours. We can feel each others emotions and hear each others thoughts I can block my mind from him completely and he can block his mind from me, though I can get into his mind if I really wanted to but he can't do so to me unless I am weak. A big difference between me and you Harry is: when you get the visions you may feel partial pain and only to crucio but I can feel almost any curse he uses. But you know that because of what you saw last night. He is not a cruel man, at least not always especially now since I lifted the curse from him. He does his best to keep me from harm, though sometimes his emotions get the best of him and he forgets to shield me, but he is learning. He wishes to meet you on friendly terms and no harm will come to you. You are safe from him his followers and us in this room. Dumbledore placed the spells because you are the one he is afraid of and he wanted you gone. Now, about the spell on you. The spell on you restricts you magic severely. I will remove it for you. You will still have full control of your magic, but before I do." Ethan turned to Severus who handed him a vial of Veritaserum and he poured three drops on his tongue before handing the vial back to Severus. After a moment his eyes glazed over.

~ "Ethan, was everything you just said the truth and the whole truth?"~

"Yes." Ethan then undid the silencing spell then unbound Harry's magic.

^ "Why did you tell me all that and why did you help unbind my magic?"^

"Because you needed to know and because that magic is rightfully yours…and because I like you." Everyone gaped at Ethan. Severus shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

~ "Alright you three have class. Go. Here Ethan take the antidote before you leave. I will see you all later. Ethan don't forget to talk to you father."~ The three got up and left for their next class.

A/n: I know this is short as some of my chapters (maybe most) will be. Others will be longer. I just wanted to break things into sections. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5 Hidden Pain

**A/n: **in this chapter-evidence of abuse and mentions of rape.

**Chapter 5 Hidden Pain**

_(italics are Ethan's thoughts, __underlined italics__ are someone else's thoughts)_

Severus looked at Lucius who was still sitting in his lap then asked him "That child will be the death of me yet. Did you know that Ethan liked Harry?"

Lucius just shook his head "I had no idea. I wasn't even aware that he was interested in men. I'm okay with his choice though. Are you? I wonder how his Father is going to react when he hears the news… Does Harry like men?"

"I'm perfectly fine with his sexual preference, if not I'd be a hypocrite. I'm not sure if Harry likes men, though, and his lack of reaction gave no indication of what his preference may be. I guess we'll have to wait and find out." replied Severus.

History of Magic was a dull class. Ron and Harry were both sleeping while Hermione took notes and shot them glares every now and then. Ethan was going to take notes but he had already studied the material that they were covering that day. He decided he might as well talk to his father.

_Father?_

Voldemort had been pacing his room when he felt Ethan's presence slip into his mind and speak to him. He immediately sat down so he could talk to Ethan.

_Ethan I am so sorry, I really am. I let my anger get the better of me and I'm sorry. It's no excuse. I should have made sure you were safe before I started the meeting. I wasn't thinking. I didn't remember that your magic would be weakened from the extra training and from you lifting the spell that had bound me. I'm sorry, please forgive me son._

_Yes, yes I forgive you. You do realize though that I almost died because of your carelessness. My magic was so low I couldn't even heal myself. I almost DIED. I am not angry at you, I am angry at your actions. I am angry that you were so careless. …and I'm sad that you don't care enough about me to check and make sure I will be safe. I'm sad that I was hurt because of you._

_Son I'm sorry. I do care about you. You know that I do. I'm working on my actions. I have never been a father before. I will try to do better. Now, aren't you in class? Pay attention. You are still coming to see me this weekend correct?_

_Yes I'm in class. It's History of Magic. I already know the material that we are covering today. Yes I'm still coming and I may even bring Harry if he will come. He was told pretty much everything during lunch so it still has to sink in but I'm sure he will come. Bye._

_Alright, I will see you then son. Have a good week and stay out of trouble._

Ethan looked around the class and noted that it was almost over. When class finished everyone packed up and then the four went up to Gryffindor tower to put away their things before heading down to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry and Ethan sat on one side of the table and Ron and Hermione sat on the other. Ethan looked up at the High Table and noted Severus staring at him with a questioning look so he quickly sent _Yes, I talked with Father._ Ethan rolled his eyes and Severus smirked. It was good that Ethan had spoken with Voldemort because a high-strung Voldemort is not at all good and since Ethan had spoken with him it was likely that he had calmed down now. Severus glanced at Harry and saw that Harry was lost in his thoughts. Severus knew that Harry knew what he had been told was the truth, he just had to figure out what to do with that information.

When the four got back up to the common room after dinner Ron and Hermione left to go do their prefect duties. Harry had come to a decision so he asked Ethan if they could go speak in his room and Ethan said yes hen led them to his room. They took off their school robes and set then across the desk.

"Alright Ethan, I will meet Voldemort on friendly terms. Tell me, why do you think your parents were evil but Voldemort was not?"

"Good. I'm going to see my father this weekend. You will come with me." Ethan said and Harry nodded. "As for why I think my parents were evil and not Voldemort was because he killed them thus saving me from them." At Harry's look of encouragement he decided to go on "They use to abuse me … they would beat me and cast curses on me. The beatings were worse because they would even use muggle objects to hit me with. Voldemort had an idea of what was happening but not the extent." Ethan looked at Harry watching him and was suddenly very angry. "Don't look at me like that! Don't pity me. Don't give me looks of 'I'm sorry' because you don't know what its like!" With that he took off his shirt and dropped the glamours. He watched Harry sure that he would be disgusted but instead Harry just took a deep breath and stood. Harry then pulled off his own shirt and dropped his glamours. Ethan gasped because several of the scars looked the same and some looked worse. What bothered him the most though was that some of the injuries were still brand new.

Harry spoke quietly but with a harsh tone "Don't tell me that I don't know! You're free from this but I'm not! I still have to go back to this… I'm not free yet." Then he waited to see what Ethan would do.

Ethan reached out to touch Harry but before he made contact Harry flinched. Ethan sighed. "Come and sit Harry." He gestured to the bed and both boys sat down. He waved his hand and bound Harry to the spot. "I'm sorry Harry but I'm going to do this for the both of us." he said. He sent his thoughts to Severus _*sigh* Severus please come to my quarters and bring bruise salve, some strong topical healing potions, an anti-infection potion_ _and some skelegrow. _This was not going to be fun.

Severus quickly gathered what he was instructed to get wondering why they were needed and put them into his robe pockets then he flood to Ethan's room. He was immediately glad that he had not been holding the potions because he surely would have dropped them at the sight that greeted him as he stepped out of the fire.

As soon as Harry saw Severus step out of the fire he cursed "Fuck!". He was bound and couldn't move but the only thing that mattered was that he didn't have all his glamours up. Severus pulled the potions out of his pocket and placed them on the bedside-table. He was about to inspect Harry when Ethan spoke "Wait," Severus stopped "Harry I'm sorry but Severus needs to see or he can't help you and since I'm doing this to you I will do the same of me when he is done with you." After he finished speaking Ethan waved his hand and the rest of Harry's glamours disappeared. Harry had only dropped some of his glamours. Harry almost started crying when he felt the glamours disappear but held back his tears. Severus gasped at what he saw. Almost every inch of Harry's torso was covered in scars, bruises and healing cuts as were his arms and back. Just by glancing he could tell that several bones were not lined up completely properly. He banished Harry's shoes and socks and saw that several bones in his feet were broken then transfigured the pants he had been wearing into shorts only to discover his legs to be in a similar state as his arms. By now Harry was sobbing. Severus looked into Harry's face with a disbelieving expression. He was wondering how the boy could even move let alone walk and act like a regular student. To say the boy had been abused was a vast understatement.

Ethan reached out his hand and three strong calming potions flew into it. He gave one to Severus, drank one himself and then helped Harry to drink one. Severus set to work and Ethan helped. After almost an hour all the visible cuts and bruises had been healed. Severus looked Harry in the eye then spoke "Harry I need you to tell me, and be honest, are there any other injuries that need to be dealt with that I don't know about besides mending your bones?" Severus had been dreading the answer and did even more so when Harry broke eye contact in favor of staring at the floor. Harry didn't answer him but new tears started making their way down his face. After a few moments Harry whispered "…yes." Severus spoke again "Harry please tell me. Tell me what else happened so I can fix it." Harry wouldn't look at Severus but answered him quietly "My uncle rapes me. He does it often. He's been doing it since I was eight or nine…" Harry's voice trailed off and he broke into sobs.

Severus hissed at Harry's confession. Ethan wept for Harry because it had happened to him too and his secret would soon be revealed as well.

"Harry," Severus said " I am going to stun you so I can heal you and save you the embarrassment. Then I will fix your bones and give you a dreamless sleep potion."

Harry nodded so Severus set back to work. When he was done with Harry he and Ethan moved Harry to the middle of the bed to sleep. Ethan handed Severus a Pepper-Up Potion and said "Thank you for helping Harry and I know you are tired but I told Harry I would put my defenses on the same level as Harry's" he then dropped the rest of his glamours. He wasn't as bad looking as Harry had been but there were still quite a few scars and displaced bones that had healed wrong. "Severus I need you to heal me the same way as Harry by doing the last two things you did for Harry, but do not put me to sleep. I will be fine. I'm sorry." Severus healed Ethan who then transfigured a chair into another bed and took dreamless sleep potion once laying down. When both boys were asleep he went back to his quarters to ponder why in the world those boys had had to suffer so. He decided he wasn't going to figure out an answer to that so he to took a dreamless sleep potion and went to bed.

A/n: I'm currently working on chapter 6 and it will hopefully be done by next week.


	6. Chapter 6 Harry Speaks About His Past

**Chapter 6 Harry Speaks About His Past**

**A/n: Sorry it took so long for me to update. College is back in so it's been hectic. Here is the next chapter.**

_(italics are Ethan's thoughts, __underlined italics__ are someone else's thoughts to him)_

When Harry awoke the next morning he was briefly disoriented as he took in his unfamiliar surroundings. After a moment the previous night came rushing back to him and he groaned. Reaching over to the night-table he picked up his glasses and put them on as he sat up. His head was slightly fuzzy and his mouth tasted horrible but at least he felt rested. Joy to dreamless sleep potions. Harry quickly started to debate whether or not he'd be able to sneak out without being noticed but the idea was banished when he looked over and saw Ethan watching him from the other bed.

Ethan had woken shortly before Harry and had decided to watch for the boy to wake. He saw Harry looking slightly bewildered when he first opened his eyes but that emotion quickly turned to one of despair. Ethan sighed quietly, well Harry obviously remembers last night, hopefully Harry wouldn't be too mad at him. He watched as Harry darted furtive glances about the room as if trying to decide if he could escape but then saw Ethan watching him. Ethan sighed and cast a tempus. He looked to Harry and spoke "You may stay in here for the morning. I will call Bromley to bring breakfast but I have to get ready now or I'll be late for Runes." He waved his hand and two clean sets of clothes and robes appeared along with towels. "You can shower after me if you wish. I will return for lunch. That is er, um…if you'd like to join me for lunch… but er, you don't have to if you don't want to of course." Ethan hardly ever got nervous and even more rarely showed it but all that went straight out the window with Harry. Without waiting to see what Harry would say or do he quickly got off his bed and went in the bathroom to shower and get ready. Before he got in the shower he ordered Bromley to bring breakfast for Harry and have toast for him. He got ready quickly and took his toast from Bromley as he headed out the door only sparing Harry a glance. Then he was off to Runes.

Harry sat quietly and munched on the breakfast that the house elf had brought for him. Finishing a few minutes after Ethan had left he decided to take a shower. Harry loved hot showers. He was only allowed cold ones at the Dursleys and only because they didn't want to have to smell him if he wasn't cleaned. Harry especially loved hot showers first thing back after the summer break because it helped to relax his strained muscles and battered body. He sighed as he let the water wash over him instantly finding comfort in the hot spray.

After the shower Harry quickly dried himself with the towel luxuriating in the softness of the material before pulling on the clean clothes Ethan had left him, which were equally soft and made of a fine material. He then went back into the other room and dragged the chair from in front of the desk to in front of the fire. He waved his wand at the fire casually to make it grow bigger then he sat. He groaned and put his head in his hands. 'Severus and Ethan know' Harry thought '…what's going to happen now?'. Harry sighed and resolved to ask Ethan to call Severus back to his rooms at lunch so he could ask them what was going to happen.

Severus awoke feeling more refreshed than he thought he should be, but then he remembered that he had taken a dreamless sleep potion which was confirmed by his head feeling slightly fuzzy and his mouth tasting horrible. He momentarily wondered why he had taken a dreamless sleep potion but then suddenly remembered what had happened last night. He had been shocked and astounded at the extent of Harry's injuries and what the boy had had to go through. And Ethan as well, though most of his injuries were older. He would have to figure something out because there was no way Harry could go back to his muggle relatives. He had never really liked the boy but had started to, especially after the meeting in which the Harry was told about Ethan and Voldemort, and his liking for the boy had grown exponentially as he had healed his wounds. Harry couldn't go back, no one deserved that kind of treatment from family. He would speak with Ethan, he knew that Albus couldn't be informed of any plan making and was fairly certain that he had known of Harry's treatment yet done nothing.

Harry would need another application of the bruise salve later and since Severus had the morning off he decided he would brew a nutrient potion since the boy was in bad need of one. It wouldn't take too long but it would keep him occupied then he would take it to Ethan later with the reminder that Harry should apply more of the bruise salve. Hoping that this would help distract him he went into his private lab and set to work.

Soon Severus found himself thinking about the boys again. He knew he would have to talk to both of them to find out the extent of what had happened and for how long in the certain instances. His mind wandered to focus on Ethan. He knew that Voldemort knew Ethan had been physically abused but after seeing the boys power and noting the fact that he couldn't even detect the faintest hint that he had had up glamours he came to the conclusion that while Voldemort had known it was bad, (bad enough for him to step in and permanently stop it) he didn't know the complete extent. Severus also instinctively knew that Voldemort had no idea that Ethan had been raped as the boy had skillfully hidden all evidence of any and all such occurrences. Severus knew that Voldemort and Lucius would have to be informed and he was not looking forward to it. He looked down and realized that he had finished the potion so he bottled it. As soon as he had finished that he heard Ethan. _Sev, please come up to my rooms and join me and Harry for lunch. He also wants to speak with both of us so regardless of whether or not you want to eat please come anyway. _Severus picked up the nutrient potion he had just set down along with the bruise salve. _I will join you and Harry for lunch. I also brewed a nutrition potion for him. I will see you both momentarily._ He left his lab and shut the door then headed for the fireplace to floo to Ethan's room.

When he stepped out of the fireplace Ethan handed him a cup. He thanked him before pouring a measured amount into the cup and handing it to Harry who was seated at the table. Harry looked at the cup warily and then at Severus.

"It is a nutrient potion which you really should take," explained Severus as he took the bruise salve out of his pocket and put that on the night table. "and you will need to apply another layer of this but that can be done after lunch and before any discussions." Severus was pleased as Harry downed the potion without argument.

Severus and Ethan both sat at the table with Harry and Ethan called Bromley who appeared with their lunch. For lunch there was vichyssoise (leek soup) as well as toasted sandwiches and tea. They ate slowly in a companionable silence savoring the meal. After they had finished Ethan banished the dishes and had Bromley bring them fresh tea and a platter of biscuits. He cast heating charms on the tea (to keep them from cooling yet) before leading Harry over to the bed to rub in the salve on Harry's back then giving him the jar. Harry went into the bathroom and finished applying the salve and washed his hands before returning the jar to the night table and sitting back down.

Harry hesitantly glanced at Ethan and Severus before he asked "What is going to happen now? I wont have to go back will I?" he quickly looked down at the table. He felt highly ashamed and embarrassed not only at what had happened to him but that they had found out, even though he did kind of show Ethan somewhat. He was also embarrassed to note the sound of fear and pleading in his voice.

"When are you going to see you father?" Severus asked Ethan, seemingly ignoring Harry's questions.

"I am going to see him this weekend. Hopefully Harry will still come," said Ethan looking at Harry who nodded his head "I'll ask my father what we can do. Harry will not be going back to his relatives."

"I will be going with you this weekend then and Lucius will need to be there as well." stated Severus looking slightly grim and knowing the meeting was not going to be entirely pleasant.

Ethan paled a little and said "You're going to tell them about both of us aren't you? Well, I can't say it's not expected… I know you have to. That's okay." Ethan gave a resigned sigh.

Severus turned to Harry "Harry, as Ethan said no matter what you will not be going back to your relatives. We will figure something out. And yes Ethan I do have to tell them. Now… Harry I know it will be hard, Ethan get claming draughts, but I need you to tell me how you were abused. By that I mean slightly more specific than stating they hit you. I need to know the extent and how long the instances happened, when, and if they ever stopped. I need to know so you wont have to tell Voldemort yourself he can view my memory instead as well as some of yours through a pensieve. He needs to know and we need to know so we don't inadvertently cause you harm. Do you understand? Will you tell me? Please."

Harry contemplated his decision before giving a shaky nod. Ethan had already downed a calming draught and handed one to Harry and Severus each who drank theirs gratefully.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: This next part contains slightly more graphic depictions of abuse than previously mentioned and may be triggering. Please do not read if you think it may cause problems. You have been warned. I will try to not make it too descriptive. This will finish up this chapter. There may be a brief recap of the end of this chapter in the next one but will not contain any of the depictions.**

Harry took a deep breath and tried to gather his thoughts. His hands began to shake lightly despite the calming draught. What if they scorned him because he couldn't even protect himself from a muggle? He glanced up to see Severus staring at him with a concerned look on his face and it startled him.

"Harry," Severus said "we have already seen your injuries. We will not think any less of you when you put words to what happened. I'm sure it will help to tell us, though it may not feel that way at first. Like I said, when we know what happened we can be more cautious to not hurt you inadvertently. And no it is not because I think you are fragile. Please Harry."

"Okay, and I wont have to repeat _everything_ to Voldemort right?," Harry asked just to make sure while staring at Severus who nodded "… for as long as I can remember I have lived in the cupboard under the stairs, well until right before I came to Hogwarts then I got moved to Dudley's second bedroom. He threw a bloody tantrum and still didn't get his room back." at that Harry smirked a bit but it was quickly gone "They still lock me in the cupboard sometimes and it's a bit cramped but not too bad. I can cook," he laughed bitterly "I've been able to cook 'proper meals' since I was six and could reach the burners on the stove without burning down the house, yet I'm complete rubbish at potions which I've heard likened to cooking several times. Did you know Professor that your snide remarks about my 'incompetence' don't bother me nearly as much as the fact that I continue to be a disappointment even when I try to do my best…" Harry sighed and looked taken aback while Ethan just sat quietly listening. Harry snorted "Cooking. Not like I hardly ever got to even eat anything I made. Just scraps after they were done. Their leftovers, and that was only if I was 'good'. I was a perfect human house-elf. Up at dawn to start breakfast unless they had locked me in my cupboard, then stand to the side while they ate. I was at their beck and call ready to serve. More often than not they had me dump the leftovers, no matter how much, in the trash. They enjoyed that more than just telling me I couldn't have food. Whenever I come back to Hogwarts it takes a couple weeks for me to get readjusted to eating an average size meal, but I suppose it would be expected…" Harry trailed off and stared into his tea.

"Harry how often did they withhold food from you and since when?…Harry?" Severus asked.

"It wasn't out of the ordinary for them to refuse me food for three to four days in a row. The longest times were five days I think. It was ever since I could cook, but even before then they would only give me scraps if they could help it. As you know though, that wasn't the only way I was punished. When I was really little Uncle Vernon would only hit me with his hands or kick me. I was only ever touched if it would cause pain. When I got a bit older Dudley did the same. At about the same time Uncle Vernon started using other things to hit me with." Harry shivered.

"Sometimes he would just hit me with a spatula when we were in the kitchen but more often than not if I accidentally burned anything while cooking he take my hand or arm and hold it pressed to the hot burner and once he even went to press my face to it," Severus paled and Ethan gasped "but he stopped when Aunt Petunia screamed that the mark would be too obvious. She didn't want to risk people wondering too hard at how it happened. Uncle Vernon still liked to hit me…still does… but he also loves to use things to hit me with. He's used many things, some just because they where in his reach at the time I think. For a while he favored using a cricket mallet, it was effective at not only bruising but broke a fair number of bones. As you could probably tell, no I had never been to the hospital to get any of them fixed. He used a pool cue to hit me with for a while but he broke it…over my back… and so he couldn't use it anymore. To them I was a freak, worthless, rubbish, a waste of space. I believed them, still do sometimes. …those weren't the only things he hit me with, he also used a switch and whip. But those weren't the worse, oh no, they were definitely not the worse." Harry shuddered and for a moment his vision blurred but he knew if he didn't continue now he more than likely wouldn't be able to. "He, he… my Uncle would whip me with his belt. Even now he will. When he first used hiss belt on me it had no other significance other then that he was beating me, again. But… later when I was eight or nine things changed. It wasn't unusual for me to be naked when he beat me. He liked to see his handiwork and know it was the best he could do, not that the rags they give me would offer any protection anyway. He was thrashing my back with the buckle end of one of the belts he didn't wear anymore and it felt like my back was on fire. I could feel blood running down my back." Harry gasped in a breath as tears started to run down his face in earnest. "That was the first time he entered me…it hurt so much. I screamed but he didn't stop. Told me I deserved it. It hurt and didn't stop even after he left that time…it didn't stop hurting for a long time but then he came back. He had the belt again and I refused to acknowledge what was happening until he did it again. Belts…belts are bad. They mean bad things. They…he…" with that Harry couldn't hold back anymore and broke down. He began to sob and then cry so hard that he could barely take in a gasp of air.

Ethan's face was pale and he felt slightly sick. Severus' was also very pale but it did nothing to diminish the fury that burned in his eyes. The muggles would pay. He was sure that his lord would kill them, he would only not do so himself because he knew his lord would want to torture them. He would torture them as well but they deserved the best of the worst. Yes, they would pay. He looked sadly at Harry and wished he could comfort the boy but did not know if the touch would help or hinder. Severus felt helpless and by the look on Ethan's face so did he.

Harry just cried.


	7. Chapter 7 Heads Up

_**Ch 7 Heads Up**_

_(italics are Ethan's thoughts, __underlined italics__ are someone else's thoughts to him)_

_A/N: I am super sorry that it has taken me sooo long to update. I feel bad that it's taken me this long. Midterms are this week so I've been busy with school and…life. Life is busy. Please review so I can make the story better. I know it's not the best but I'm trying, also I don't have a beta. So yeah, anyway… I hope you enjoy the chapter._

Eventually Harry stopped crying and Ethan led him over to one of the beds where Harry gratefully collapsed on it and was asleep in a matter of minutes. Ethan himself looked horrible. He couldn't stop think about what Harry had said and wondering what he hadn't said along with his own past. He was feeling stretched thin and emotionally overwhelmed.

"Severus, I won't let him go back."

"I know Ethan, I know. I will excuse you and Harry from Charms today and when Harry wakes I will ask him if there's anything else he wants your father to know. Then I will tell Albus that I have a meeting with him, when I get back I'll just make up something about how he wanted to know how my spying was going. That way I can inform him now about Harry and he will be informed. He may have to still speak some, though. Sometime this weekend you will talk to me, Lucius, and your father. You can decide if you want Harry there for that conversation or not."

" I want him in that conversation. He opened up to us and it would not be fair of me to not do the same. Yes, I know I don't have to but I want to." Ethan sighed and poured himself and Severus another cup of tea.

"Would you let your father know I will be coming. He's probably busy but also let him know that I would like to talk to him as soon as possible. Maybe give him a bit of a heads up?"

Ethan nodded _Father?_

_Ethan, now really isn't a good time. Unless it's really important it needs to be put on hold until later._

……… _father?_

Voldemort sighed his patience was wearing thin. _What Ethan!? What do _you_ want?_

Ethan wrapped his arms around himself then startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Severus standing behind him, he hadn't even realized that the man had gotten up.

_Please father will you listen for a moment? I… I need you right now. I'm sorry to bother you I really am, but it is important… if you can't listen then can you at least send Lucius? I already have Severus with me but…dad please. _While sending his thoughts Ethan let his emotions into them and his words were weighed down with sadness, grief, despair, and guilt.

Voldemort started feeling worried. He didn't like the way his son was feeling and he had called him dad. He almost never called him dad or daddy, he always called him father. He made the others leave the room then _Ethan, shhh. What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?_

_Severus is going there to show his memory in a pensieve of the conversation we all just had. Me, Severus, and Harry. It's to prepare you and because then Harry won't have to tell you all of that directly. He wouldn't be able to, he almost couldn't tell us. Severus is just waiting for Harry to wake back up to see if there's anything else he wanted to tell you._

Voldemort sighed and wondered what his son was hiding. _Okay Ethan, okay. I'll speak with him when he gets here._

_And dad? I need… on Saturday… when I come…*sighs*… when we come this weekend I need to talk to you and Severus and Lucius all together, with Harry as well. I love you dad. I'll see you Saturday._

Voldemort was very worried. He did not like the pain that wasn't just lacing his son's emotions but practically consuming them and there was that 'dad'again.

_I love you too son. I will speak with Severus when he gets here and I will see you all on Saturday._

Ethan sighed and leaned back in his chair. "He's expecting you." Severus nodded and Harry stirred.

Severus walked over to the bed, "Harry? I'm going to go and speak with Voldemort in a moment. Is there anything else you want him to know right now?" he inquired.

Harry half garbled a response then yawned and repeated, "Would you like memories now so I don't have him just then seeing them with me right there?"

Severus nodded and looked to Ethan who summoned a large vial to put the memories in and handed it to Severus who then looked at Harry again. "Do you know how to do this?" he asked and when Harry nodded he handed him the vial. He put several memories in the vial. He suddenly felt very tired again. He looked up at Severus warily wondering why he felt so exhausted. "Can I go back to sleep now? Please?"

"Yes, you can go back to sleep now. I will see both you boys Friday night if not before then."

"M'kay. I'ma go back sleep now…" Harry slurred sleep already pulling him back under.

"Goodbye Severus. You can give my father a heads up or hints about our upcoming conversation. If he asks a direct question don't lie. I'll be fine, I plan on blocking our link completely in a moment so he wont bother me. It will invariably get him more worked up but he will probably guess that we will be talking about something similar to the conversation we just had with Harry and I can't deal with him right now."

Severus nodded and then left the room. Ethan got up and walked over to the other bed and laid down. He blocked his side of the connection with his father then fell into a restless slumber.

Severus stopped outside the doors to the study he knew Voldemort was currently sitting in and took a deep breath. He rested his hand with the palm flat against the door right above the handle and leaned his head against the doorframe. Ethan was Voldemort's son now but he and Lucius had helped raise him. He felt like his son too and it hurt to think of what Ethan had probably gone through. He didn't want to go in and speak with Voldemort about Harry or Ethan. He didn't want to think about their pain anymore, he wanted it to go away. He knew it wouldn't just go away. He took a deep breath and steeled himself before straightening up and opening the door. He strode across the room and stopped in front of the desk not bothering to mask his emotions from Voldemort's curious gaze. On his part Voldemort saw the pain in Severus' expression and immediately tried to fell Ethan through the link but it was blocked off. His worry was continuing to mount so he just stared at Severus waiting for an explanation. Severus stared back then took a deep breath before raising his wand to his temple to put the memory of the conversation between him, Harry, and Ethan in the pensieve that was sitting in front of him on Voldemort's desk. Then he sat down in the chair to the right.

"Ethan didn't say but I think you should call Lucius. He needs to see this too."

Voldemort nodded and called Lucius through a charmed piece of parchment. Lucius appeared a moment later looking between the two men with apprehension.

Severus gestured at the pensieve, "You both need to watch the memory I have placed in there. It is of the conversation me, Harry, and Ethan had earlier. Though, it's mostly Harry talking. We will all be having a conversation this weekend to discuss what to do as well as have a very important conversation centering on Ethan. For now though," he gestured at the pensieve again, "you both need to watch that. After that one I have some of Harry's memories that he gave me for us to watch." he sighed then leaned farther back in his chair and looked at the floor.

Lucius looked at him quizzically, "Aren't you coming in as well?"

"No." he responded quietly without even looking up.

Lucius and Voldemort exchanged worried looks but stepped forward and went into the pensieve to view the memory. After they had gone into the memory Severus leaned forward and rested his head in his hands and waited. When they came out of the pensieve both Lucius and Voldemort were slightly paler and both seemed shocked. Severus silently stood and placed his memory back in his head and poured Harry's memories into the pensieve. He looked at the other men then got in position to go into the memory. The others got into position as well then they all entered the pensieve.

They were all angry and distressed and disgusted at what they had seen happen to Harry, and what was worse was they knew Harry probably wouldn't put in his worst memories as if the ones he had given them weren't horrible enough. In fact they all felt vaguely ill. They shuddered to think how much worse it could have been and wondered what else could have taken place that Harry hadn't showed them and how he was able to deal with it all, even just the parts he had let them see. The Dursleys were going to pay for what they did. Voldemort was pissed, he had certain expectations about families and how they should be. Yes, they would pay. And even though it angered him more he knew he couldn't do anything yet lest he raise suspicions, but two things were certain. One: the Dursleys would get theirs. Two: Harry would never have to go back to them even if it meant hiding him away here at Riddle Manor.

"I will be bringing both boys to stay the weekend on Friday evening," Severus said quietly, "I need to be getting back. I…I'll see you both this weekend." He gathered Harry's memories and put them back in the vial and looked at Voldemort.

Voldemort stared back at him, "Will Ethan's conversation be in any way similar to anything we have witnessed?"

"…it may…I am not one hundred percent sure but, yeah…I think it might." Severus replied his words coming out haltingly and half-strangled sounding. Lucius looked like he was going to faint and he hastily sat down.

"You may go…and please, watch over them." stated Voldemort quietly in almost a whisper. Severus nodded and left quickly. All three men's minds were in turmoil. Voldemort took a breath and tried to get through his son's link again but was still blocked, he had a sinking feeling and somehow knew that he wouldn't get to speak to or hear from his son again until the weekend. He leaned his face into his hands, "Lucius leave." Lucius stood and left quietly. Voldemort sighed, it was going to be a long week.

Lucius apparated home and went straight to his study and poured himself a snifter of brandy and sat down behind his desk setting the brandy bottle down in front of him. He downed his drink thinking that it was going to be a long week.

When Severus got back he first went up to check on the boys and saw them both sleeping. He set down the vial of Harry's memories and placed a charm around it so only Harry and Ethan could see it then headed to the headmaster's office. He said the latest inane password "Yumgigglies." then proceeded up the staircase and into the office. After reporting several nonessential and completely made-up goings-on he went down to his potions lab. He decided what he wanted to brew then got out the ingredients to make his specialized tracking potion. He would give it to Harry and Ethan and spell it to a parchment so he could keep an eye on where they were. He knew this would keep him sufficiently distracted as both making the potion and charming the paper where very hard things to do. He had no idea about the Marauder's Map and even if he did Harry probably wouldn't give it to him. He checked to make sure he had all the ingredients he needed them settled in for a long brewing session.

The week seemed to pass extremely slow, yet incredibly fast at the same time to the two boys. Harry and Ethan had spent a large amount of their time together and not surprisingly neither Ron nor Hermione noticed as they were too busy wrapped up with each other. Severus had met with the boys before lunch on Wednesday and gave them the potion which they surprisingly took without complaint. Finally it was Friday. The boys met Severus in the entrance hall after dinner. They both looked like they might be ill and Severus looked no better. The only person who looked composed was Draco who was standing next to Severus.

"Draco will be coming with us so as to not raise any suspicions." Severus stated as a way of explanation. Harry and Ethan nodded their understanding and then the group walked out the front doors and down the grassy slope to the gates. Once outside them Severus took a bubble gum wrapper out of his pocket and held it out. As soon as everyone had a finger on it he tapped it with his wand incanting "portus" and they were whisked off. The three boys knees buckled upon arrival but they managed to not fall, Severus of course was perfectly fine. They started to walk towards the manor only to stop to look back at Harry who was staring at the manor with a mixture of fear and awe. Ethan stepped up to Harry and gently took him by the arm starting to lead him to the manor.

Ethan smirked, "Harry, welcome to Riddle Manor."

_A/N: Yeah, cliffie. I'm sorry but I really will try and get the next chapter up by Saturday, maybe Sunday. Reviews? Please?_


	8. Chapter 8 Call Me Tom

**Chapter 8 Call Me Tom**

_(italics are Ethan's thoughts, __underlined italics__ are someone else's thoughts to him)_

_A/N: Sorry that my updating is slow. I really am trying to get the new chapters out. This is my longest chapter so far and I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews would be appreciated. Also, I'm not sure yet who I ant Draco to be paired with. Suggestions on a pairing for Draco would also be greatly appreciated._

They were greeted by Lucius in the entrance hall. Ethan called Bromley and had the out house elf take his and Harry's things to his room and Draco's things to his. Harry continued to look around in a mixture of fear and awe which was amusing Ethan and the others to no end, until Lucius spoke that is.

"The Dark Lord wishes for us to meet him in the parlor near his study. Draco you are to go to your room and not come out until the morning, you are expected to be on time for breakfast which will be at 9:00 am. You are dismissed," at this Draco almost wanted to pout. He knew something serious was going on and he wanted to find out what it was. But when he looked at everyone and took note of the somber expressions he decided maybe he didn't want to know after all. He nodded to each in turn then said to his father "Please send my regards to My Lord," before turning and heading for his room.

Everyone looked at Lucius who turned and started walking in the opposite direction. They followed. No one was looking forward to this conversation. Ethan kept glancing around and he noticed that Harry was doing the same thing then he remembered that Harry was the only one who didn't know his way around. He caught Harry's eyes the next time Harry looked towards him and offered a small smile, Harry seemed to immediately relax though not completely. Altogether too soon for anybody's liking they were standing outside the parlor. Lucius knocked and waited. A moment later a voice said "Come in." and Lucius pushed open the door and went in with the rest trailing behind him. Lucius and Severus sat on one couch while Harry and Ethan sat on the other, Voldemort was already seated in and armchair near the two. Even though Harry had sat as far away from Voldemort as possible he still looked as though he were about to pass out. Severus reached into his robe pocket and from it distributed strong calming draughts to everyone including himself. They all relaxed and Harry thankfully had stopped looking as if he were about to pass out.

Voldemort snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared holding a tea service which he promptly sat on the coffee table then bowed to Voldemort before disappearing with an almost inaudible crack.

"Harry I would like to properly welcome you to me and my son Ethan's home, Riddle Manor."

"Thank you, sir." Harry replied quietly looking down at the cup of tea in his hands and vaguely wondering when he had picked it up not remembering that Ethan had handed it to him only moments ago.

"Harry things have really changed and are changing. I would like you to please call me Tom. Lucius, you and Severus as well when we are in this company. The same goes for Draco."

Harry looked at him in shock but decided to just take a deep breath and look back down at his tea. He didn't have the energy for name puzzles right now. He took another deep breath and forced himself to look up and face Volde…Tom. Geez, that was weird. He stared silently at Tom and waited for someone to start speaking.

Tom stared back at Harry for a while then said, "Harry I would like you to stay with me and Ethan this summer. Or at the very least stay with Lucius at his manor," at this Harry looked over at Lucius and could see by the look of slight surprise that this had not yet been discussed but then Lucius said "Of course, My Lord." Harry looked back at Tom. " Just so you know Ethan will not immediately be coming here but he will be arriving a few days after the start of summer break."

"Dumbledore will force me to go back to my relatives. Sometimes he would let me go to the Weasley's later in the summer but never to start." Harry looked at them as if he wanted to ask them to do something but didn't dare to get his hopes up.

"Harry, you will be seventeen this summer. You will go back to the Dursleys at first," at this Harry almost looked ready to cry no matter the company he was in, "but I will be sending a team to retrieve you when you arrive. You should be there no more than a day give-or-take. It is up to you though, whether you would prefer to stay here in Riddle Manor or stay at Malfoy Manor."

Harry pondered this for a moment "But sir, er, Tom…wouldn't they be able to find me if I were staying at Malfoy Manor? No offence meant to you of course," he added looking at Lucius who nodded his acknowledgement.

"It is a possibility and the risk we run is much higher if you stay there. I would really much rather have you stay here. Once you turn seventeen it wont matter where you are but until then I want you safe. And after as well of course." Tom replied.

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly, "I got the story from all of them so I can partially understand why you are being "nice-ish" but that doesn't seem like it would be enough of a reason to me." he looked at Tom expectantly.

Tom sighed, "There are two other main factors, though I'm sure there are many smaller factors which I myself don't even know about. One is my son. Ethan is … fond of you.," he ignored his son's blush, " The other is while I do participate and have my followers participate in doling out torture, in my eyes: doing such to family members is unacceptable. It is intolerable." Harry almost flinched back from the depth of emotion in the other man's eyes and so did the rest of them sitting in the room. Then Tom spoke again, "Harry what your relatives did to you was… is not okay in my book. They will pay a price." Harry looked down into his hands, which were now empty of a tea cup, and drew in a deep steady breath before releasing it and looking back up.

"May…may I… I know that all my life I've been told revenge isn't the answer but, just this once may I be allowed to hurt them?" Harry lowered his eyes again sure that he would be refused.

"Yes Harry you may. You may not kill them but you will be allowed to torture them if that is what you wish." Tom replied in an even tone betraying nothing of his jumbled emotions.

Harry nodded slightly then looked up and said softly "Thank you. I… I think that I would like to stay here in the summer." he caught Tom nodding and smiled a small strained smile.

"Now Severus," Tom started, "will the calming draughts be in effect much longer?"

Severus knew that Tom was wondering if they had enough time for Ethan's own conversation or if they would need to stop to have more. Severus nodded "It will be fine." he and Tom looked at Ethan in turn causing Harry and Lucius to look at him as well. Even with the calming draught Ethan was very pale and he took a few deep breaths.

_Father… I need a pensieve. I would rather the memories of what I need you all to know be seen, though censored, because I know that I will not be able to speak through them._

Tom paled slightly but nodded his head slowly, got up, then walked out of the room. He returned minutes later and could feel the tension radiating through the room. He conjured a small table between the seats and sat the pensieve on it. While Ethan was adding memories Tom looked at Harry again, "You got your memories back I trust?"

"Yes, I got them back."

After a moment Ethan sat back in his chair and took a calming breath. "I believe that is all I need to share. It is only one memory but it is a long-ish one. I'm not going in with you guys…I can't. I think it will be hard enough for me when you guys come out." By the time he finished speaking his voice was strained and practically a whisper. Lucius and Severus looked at him with sympathy and Tom placed a hand on his shoulder before moving over to the pensieve, they all turned and looked at Harry who had not gotten up from his chair. Harry looked at them then looked at Ethan. "Harry you go to." Ethan said quietly.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "But I didn't show you any of mine, I mean I know we talked but that's not the same…"

Ethan sighed, "Harry if someday you want to show me anything I'm sure my father will let you use the pensieve," Tom nodded at this, "and if you never do, don't feel like you have to because of this. You don't. for now though, I want you to go in too. Please for me? I will leave it up to you though because I know seeing some of those things may…no, probably will…hurt you. They will remind you. You don't have to go in but I would like you to. If you do I just want to say that I'm sorry ahead of time." Everyone looked between the pensieve and Ethan with growing apprehension. Harry made his decision and stood.

"I will go in. For you." he gave a small crooked smile, "Maybe we can help each other heal." then he steeped up next to the pensieve.

Tom held up three fingers and slowly lowered then one at a time. When the last finger went down they all leaned into the silvery substance and were sucked into the pensieve.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: This next part contains slightly graphic to graphic depictions of abuse and may be triggering. Please do not read if you think it may cause problems. You have been warned. Another A/N will be placed after this part is over for those who wish to skip it.**

They landed in a sparsely furnished bedroom and looked around. Harry was the first to notice the small huddled figure of Ethan pressing himself into a corner. The boy was no older than six or seven. Had he not used similar tactics to hide and make himself smaller he didn't think he would have noticed the boy. Harry pointed him out to the others. They all looked at he small figure perplexed as to why he was hiding in the corner. Harry thought back to what Ethan had said about the memories 'They will remind you.' confusion morphing into a look of comprehension he immediately turned to the door straining his ears. The others noticed his action and immediately were silent. Due to years of 'practice' Harry picked up the sound of someone coming down the hall almost immediately and he tensed. After a few heartbeats Tom picked up the sound as well, then Severus and Lucius. Harry held his breath as the footsteps stopped outside the door which was violently flung open. Harry was the only one who noticed Ethan had flinched…just slightly.

A tall aristocratic man walked through the door and strode over to stand directly in front of Ethan towering over the small bunched up frame. He sneered down at the young boy with a look of utter disgust and loathing.

"Don't you even know how to greet your betters anymore? Stand up Boy!"

Harry startled. Boy. That had been his name at the Dursleys, that and Freak. He had actually started primary school thinking that those where his names. The teacher was not pleased but she did nothing other than correct him. No one had ever done anything. Ever.

Ethan hastily stood, though somewhat reluctantly, and braced himself. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

Ethan's father had noticed his son's reluctance and sharply backhanded him across the face. (Tom growled but stayed where he was, they all knew this was just a memory.) Ethan didn't flinch as he saw the hand come up nor did he when it connected, he just bowed his head a little lower and repeated "I'm sorry, sir."

"Impertinent brat. As if I don't have enough to do without having to worry about disciplining you. You are an ungrateful waste of space. It pains me to have to claim you as family. I don't you know, not unless I have to. You are that much of an embarrassment." Ethan seemed to wilt in upon himself.

Ethan's father held out his hand and a whip flew through the door and into his hand. He took his wand out of his arm holster and waved it at Ethan who was suddenly naked. (Tom growled low in his throat and Severus and Lucius paled to almost transparent. Harry was digging his nails into his palms hard enough to draw blood, which was slowly dripping through his fingers and onto his pants and shoes as well as the carpet. He tried to take steady, even deep breaths in hopes of not losing it. The events playing out in front of him memory or not, and about someone he cared about, where so similar to some of his own that he was having trouble staying cognizant.) Ethan was covered in scars, some of which looked as if they were less than a day old. He was shaking ever so slightly as he eyed the whip in his fathers hands. He gasped softly as his father spun him around then hit him across the back with a cutting curse before spinning him around again. Ethan gritted his teeth together and kept his head bowed, he knew that they were playing his father's 'games' and the 'fun' was just beginning. He couldn't show pain now, it would only make the next time worse. His father narrowed his eyes, Ethan noticed and thought 'oh, no. He's had a bad day.' but that was all he had time to think as his father raised his wand "CRUCIO". Ethan held back a scream but he did fall to his knees. His body screamed in even more pain because he refused to give in to the instinct that was telling him to thrash around and instead held himself in his kneeling position. (The three adults visiting the memory stared at the young boy in awe. None of them noticed when Harry sank to his knees on the floor gasping in breaths quietly but harshly as he stared into Ethan's pain filled eyes.)

His father released him from the spell and watched him impassively as he straightened his limbs painfully and took the pose that he had previously occupied. "Turn around Boy." Ethan turned and found himself to be standing behind a chair. He heard something come whizzing through the air and then heard his father catch whatever it was. He hastily tried to relax his muscles that had tensed and bunched at the sound of the noise and was pleased when they relaxed marginally. Suddenly he knew what his father had summoned and he felt his back burned with searing heat. It was a fire poker, he was sure his father had placed it in the fire before leaving whatever room he had been in and that the poker had been there since his father had left to come up to his room. He hissed quietly as the poker was applied diagonally across the length of his back. His muscles tensed again as his father pulled back the poker only create a fire whip with his wand which he wrapped around the poker. With his other hand he drew back the whip he had summoned earlier and snapped it at his son's back, the sharp tips cutting harshly into his skin and further ripping apart his back where he had cast a cutting curse earlier. He continued to whip his son mercilessly. Finally he tossed the whip aside and grasped the handle end of the poker before ending his flame whip. He pressed the hot surface of the metal repeatedly against Ethan's back grinning evilly every time he managed to coerce a whimper out of the boy. After a while he got bored with that as well and tossed it aside where it landed next to the earlier discarded whip. Ethan tensed as his father stepped up behind him. (Severus, Lucius, and Tom felt angry and disturbed at the way Ethan had been treated. Still, no one noticed Harry kneeling on the floor staring at Ethan, even though Ethan was now standing. Harry was close to breaking down, he knew it wouldn't be long just a little more.) Ethan shuddered as his father caressed his back. It was like Ethan's back was a canvas his blood the paint and his father was a master finger painter. Ethan involuntarily shuddered then bit his lip as he felt his father caress his butt. He heard his father unzip his pants and step closer…he shut his eyes. (All three of the adults viewing the memory stepped forward despite knowing that they would be able to do nothing. Harry didn't get up, he broke down. Thankfully the memory stopped there and they were all ejected from the memory.)

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: If you skipped that part you can continue reading again now.**

Ethan shifted restlessly in his chair then stood. The memory would be ending soon he knew. He summoned five claming draughts as he knew the other ones were also wearing off. He downed one as soon as they arrived and sat the rest next to the pensieve for when the others came out. Taking a deep breath he relaxed as he felt the draught begin to work. He held his breath when they appeared out of the pensieve and immediately noticed that Harry was missing. His eyes frantically searched around the pensieve but he heard Harry before he saw him. The sound of gut-wrenching sobs brought his eyes to the form of Harry lying on the ground. He was curled up into an impossibly small ball and his frame was shaking hard. Ethan was immediately by his side and he wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him into his lap. Harry uncurled enough to bury his face in the crook of Ethan's neck but he continued to sob and shake. The three adults stared in shock at Harry as they had not taken notice of him until their gazes followed Ethan across the room who kneeled beside him. Ethan was holding Harry tight to him and making soothing sounds in the distraught boy's ears. He glanced up briefly at the others, "Take a calming draught. They're on the table next to the pensieve." He no longer felt as concerned about them questioning him about what had happened, the only thing that was concerning him right now was that he make sure Harry was going to be okay. He held and rocked Harry and continued to make soothing sounds until finally Harry stopped shaking and his sobs diminished to whimpers. He scooted back and leaned against one of the couches, keeping Harry firmly in his lap. Looking up he noted that the others had each taken a calming draught and were now sitting back down watching him and Harry silently. He reached over and picked up the last calming draught turning Harry's face slightly to help him drink it before setting the vial back on the table. Harry shifted but didn't make to move away from Ethan so he held him close.

"We are so sorry Harry. We should have taken notice that you were not well. I'm sorry. We're sorry." Tom said. His eyes were full of remorse and sadness and regret. Lucius and Severus nodded in agreement with Tom, matching emotions shadowing their faces and eyes. Harry just took a small breath, "It was not your fault. You had reason to be distracted." his tone though weary left no room for argument.

Tom looked at Ethan "I am sad that you felt you had need to hide this from me, but while the news was not pleasant I am glad that you told me. That you told us."

"I know that you mostly showed us because of your hand in exposing Harry's secrets but I too am glad that you told us. I want to thank you both for that because you both played a part in it. This is not a bad thing this is a good thing. Hopefully now you can both begin to heal and we will all be here to help." Severus said.

While Severus was talking Harry had started to shake again but calmed back down again when Ethan started carding his fingers through his hair.

Lucius was still in shock. He looked at Ethan and whispered, "I'm sorry." Ethan nodded in acceptance.

Harry turned a bit and looked up at Ethan, "I know you were older than you looked in that memory. I just want to know…how old were you?"

"That was a memory from when I was nine." Ethan replied softly. "Things like that had happened before but that memory showed a sort of average I suppose. That's why I chose it. I'm sorry for the pain it caused you."

The three adults were staring at the boys in renewed shock. At Harry for knowing the boy had been older than he looked and at Ethan because of what had happened to him.

Ethan turned to his father, "Can we go up now?" he asked in an almost pleading voice.

Tom nodded and replied "You and Harry will be sharing your room for the weekend. Another bed has been added already."

"Goodnight father, Severus, Lucius." Ethan said as he inclined his head to each man in turn.

"Goodnight, sirs." Harry said quietly as he got up off of Ethan's lap. He stared at the floor rather than look at the men. After helping Ethan to stand he followed him out of the room and up to Ethan's bedroom. They walked in silence. The silence continued as they each took turns to use the bathroom to get ready for bed and then they climbed into their respective beds. Ethan floated some dreamless sleep over to Harry and they both drank a dose.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Ethan."

Both boys were grateful as they slipped into the blissful oblivion of unconsciousness.

Downstairs Lucius, Severus, and Tom glanced between each other. They didn't know what to say. They were at a loss for words.

Tom wanted the school year to be over, even though he knew that the school year just started. He wanted his son by his side and never to leave. He wanted to make sure he was safe at all times. He knew he would let his son continue school even though he already knew most of the subjects. He knew his son needed to be around Harry.

After a moment Tom stood. "I'm going to bed. I will see you both in the morning. Or, rather later this morning. I may not be at breakfast and both Ethan and Harry are excused as well as you two. Goodnight" with that he left the room.

Lucius and Severus sat in silence for a while after Tom had left. Lucius stood and went to stand before Severus with his hand extended. Severus looked up and Lucius could see that his eyes had a haunted look about them. Severus took his hand and stood. They also walked to their room and got ready in silence, then climbed into bed together. Lucius lay on his side against Severus' back and he held him close. Tonight was not a night for sex nor was it a night for love making. It was night to hold loved ones close and accept the comfort it brought. Eventually both men fell asleep.

Tom paced the length of his room repeatedly. His emotions were chaotic. Finally sighing he got ready to go to bed. He knew he needed to sleep, he would be no good to either boy if he were dead tired. He grabbed a single dose vial of dreamless sleep potion and walked back to his bed. He was pleased to feel it's affects quickly and fell into a blissful state of unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9 And Life Goes On

**Chapter 9 And Life Goes On**

_(italics are Ethan's thoughts, __underlined italics__ are someone else's thoughts to him)_

**A/N:** I know it's been a long time since I've updated. I'm sorry. I've been busy with college stuffs: term papers/projects and studying for finals. I probably should be working on that stuff still but I decided to take a break and do this chapter. It's not very long and is more of a filler chapter but has some stuff that will be mentioned later. So yeah. Enjoy. (Please Review!)

Draco walked quietly through the manor to the private dining room and upon entering sat in one of the end seats. He glanced about the room, briefly wondering why he was the only one present. He checked the clock on the mantelpiece above the fireplace which revealed it to be only 8:55 and frowned in confusion. Just then a house-elf appeared and with a snap of its fingers the side table was loaded with a variety of breakfast foods. Snapping its fingers again a full plate appeared in front of Draco along with a glass of juice and a cup of tea. After a low bow the in creature silently apparated away. Draco looked around once more, sighed, and then began to eat his breakfast.

At five after Lucius and Severus walked into the dining room and sat in their usual seats. The house elf reappeared and immediately both men had a plate of food and a cup of coffee. Draco looked at the coffee in slight confusion, his father very rarely drank coffee. Lucius eyed the drink in distaste before sighing and wearily taking a sip.

"Good morning father, Severus." Draco said once they were settled. They both inclined their heads to acknowledge Draco but did not speak.

At a quarter after nine Tom walked into the room and took his seat. Draco noted that he looked as worn as his father and Severus. Tom gazed sorrowfully at the two empty seats at the table and before the house elf was able to notice his presence he snapped his fingers calling the elf. When it appeared he waved away the food and asked for just toast and tea. Before the house elf left he told it to take up plates of food and beverages for Harry and Ethan. Draco wanted to know what was going on.

"Are Ethan and Harry alright? What's going on? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Lucius looked at Tom who nodded and then back at Draco. "I will show you my memories of the memories from the boys that I saw in the pensieve as well as our discussions. I had planned already that with permission I would tell you so you would be able to help as well. Tom, is the pensieve still in your office?," at Tom's nod he continued, "Draco, meet me in the office at ten."

"Yes father."

The rest of breakfast passed in silence. Ethan and Harry never joined them.

Harry awoke to sunlight streaming in through the open glass doors that led out onto the balcony. Reaching to the table at his bedside he picked up his glasses and put them onto his face then stretched. Sitting up and pushing down the blankets he smiled a small smile as he felt a gentle breeze caress him. Last night he had slept well and that wasn't even put off by the funny taste in his mouth that accompanied having taken a sleeping draught. Getting up he padded over to the bathroom. When he came out he looked around for Ethan and figuring that he was on the balcony, as he wasn't in his own bed, Harry gently pushed the doors open a little wider and stepped out into the morning sunlight.

Ethan was sitting at a small glass table that held two plates of food as well as glasses of juice. He smiled at Harry when he stepped out onto the balcony and motioned him over to sit. They ate in a companionable silence while staring off across the grounds. From where they were the boys could see several of the gardens that were scattered about. It was a beautiful day.

"Did you sleep well, Harry? How are you doing today?" Ethan questioned lightly. He still felt bad that his memory had upset Harry as much as it did.

Harry gave him a small smile, "I slept great, the potion you gave me works wonderfully. As for how I am today? I'm fine I suppose. I don't feel nearly as bad as I thought I would. I guess I was still more apprehensive about meeting with your father than I thought, but like I said I'm fine now. I'm feeling okay. Thank you."

"I'm glad you slept well and that you feel okay today. I do wish to apologize to you for causing you distress last night. I'm sorry. And why are you thanking me? I cannot think of anything that I have done to receive thanks."

"Ethan, stop apologizing about last night. The way I reacted was not your fault. I should thank you as well for helping with that though. Anyway, I was thanking you for being there for me in general and I will thank your father and godfathers again as well. I will also probably be thanking Draco as well because I'm sure he will be informed too."

"Alright Harry."

With that both boys went back to staring across the grounds.

Draco sat on the back patio trying to absorb all he had just learned. He felt at a loss as to what to do next. How was one supposed to react to learning something like that? He stood and walked slowly back into the house and made his way to one of the libraries. He picked up a book and went to sit in the window seat. 'I'll just act like I normally do around them. Maybe a bit more protective but that can't be helped.' Feeling better that he had made a decision he leaned against the wall next to the window and opened the book.

After breakfast Severus went to his lab to brew the from the list of potions that Tom wanted. He sighed. He still needed to brew Harry another nutrient potion, another bruise balm and a scar reducer balm (the last for both boys). He looked around his lab before sitting down on a stool and putting his head in his hands. 'They were just children… and that's how their _family_ treated them' Severus thought. He couldn't understand how people could treat a child in their care in such a way. He stood slowly and started getting ingredients ready to brew the potions for the boys, the other potions could wait.

Lucius sat in his study, which was not far from the main library in Riddle Manor, and stared at the papers on the desk in front of him. The people at the ministry were incompetent. He got to work reading and signing all of the appropriate documents. When he was done he started writing out letters to his various business associates to make sure everything was running and continued to run smoothly. When he looked up he discovered that it was getting dark outside his window and gathered his papers and letters, heading out of his study and off to the owlery.

Lucius, Severus, and Draco all arrived in the dining room at roughly about the same time and sat down to wait. Tom walked in taking off a cloak as he walked and handed it to a house elf who appeared before sitting down. "I had to meet with a few other followers," he said in response to their curious looks at him having been wearing a cloak. They nodded in understanding. He looked at the two empty seats before looking back to the others.

"Have any of you seen Harry or Ethan today?" Tom asked wondering if the boys had even left Ethan's rooms or not. They all responded that they had not. Tom was about to call the house elves to serve dinner when the doors opened. They all looked up to see who it was.

Harry and Ethan stood in the doorway for a moment before making their way to the empty seats. "Hello." they both said quietly sitting down. Everyone smiled glad that the boys had decided to come down. Tom reached over and squeezed his son's shoulder lightly before calling the house elves who promptly served dinner. Severus passed Harry a nutrition potion. They ate in silence, it was not a strained silence but a peaceful one. When dinner was over the house elves cleared the table and brought everyone fresh tea.

"What did everyone do today?" Tom asked.

"I brewed four potions today. One was the nutrition potion I gave Harry." He pulled two salves out of his pocket and handed them to Ethan, "You know what to do with these." Ethan nodded, "and the fourth was one from the list you gave me which I put in your study" when Severus finished Tom nodded then turned to face Lucius.

"I took care of papers from the ministry and wrote to various business associates." Lucius said shortly. Tom nodded at him as well he could see from the look on Lucius' face that the ministry was being especially dimwitted at the moment and didn't press for more information. If there was anything of importance Lucius would tell him later. He looked at Draco.

"I read in one of the libraries for a while and then worked on essays from school." Tom nodded at this as well then cautiously turned towards Ethan and Harry.

Ethan spoke for both of them. "After breakfast we continued to sit on the balcony for a while, we had eaten there, then we worked on schoolwork. Most of the rest of the day I spent helping Harry practice wandless magic." Harry watched Tom for his reaction.

Tom and the others were slightly shocked. Draco himself couldn't do any wandless magic while Severus and Lucius could do some but only a little. Tom could do a fair amount of wandless magic and Ethan could do even more.

"Verbally or silently?" Tom asked in a casual seeming tone, the question directed at Harry.

"Erm, a bit of both depending on the spell." Harry replied wondering why everyone was staring at him wide-eyed. Ethan just smiled.

Draco looked back and forth between Harry, Ethan, and Tom before settling on Ethan. "He doesn't realize?" he asked sounding almost disbelieving.

"What don't I realize? Ethan what is he talking about?" Harry automatically asked.

"Well Harry, you have to be very powerful to do wandless magic. Draco cannot do any wandless magic and Lucius and Severus can do a little wandless magic but none both wandlessly and silently. My father can do quite a bit of wandless magic but not very much wandless and silent. I can do wandless and quite a bit of wandless silent magic. Right now without training you are semi-close to my father's level but with training I think you will be between myself and my father but probably closer to myself." Ethan said all this with a hint of mirth. Harry still looked a bit confused so Ethan decided to elaborate more. "From 'weakest' to 'most powerful' magic is as follows: verbal and with a wand, silent with a wand, verbal but wandless, then wandless and silent." Harry was gaping with his mouth slightly open at Ethan now, and Ethan knew that Harry had understood. With a smile he reached over and shut Harry's mouth. That seemed to bring Harry back to himself somewhat. Harry looked at the others before looking quickly back at Ethan, "You can't be serious."

"I assure you Harry, my son is telling the truth. I'm sure he will help you with training during school, be sure to not let others find out what you are up to, and you will have more training over the summer if you need it." Tom paused momentarily "…that is if you want it"

Harry thought about it for a moment then nodded. He knew it could only help him in the long run.

"As it is getting late I suggest you three turn in," Tom said gesturing towards the three boys, "Harry you will be sleeping in the spare bed in Ethan's room again. If you boys want separate rooms over the summer you will have them, whenever you decide let me know. Breakfast and lunch tomorrow are not mandatory but tea is so we can have a last meal together before you leave. Goodnight."

All three boys stood, "Goodnight," said both Harry and Draco nodding to the three adults. Ethan stood and gave his father and godfathers a hug and a whispered goodnight to each before the three boys left the room. When the boys came to the intersection where they would part Draco hugged Ethan and nodded to Harry who nodded in return then they continued to their rooms.

Lucius and Severus stood and said quiet goodnights to Tom before walking together to the room they shared. After climbing into bed they each murmured a soft 'I love you' to the other before embracing and falling asleep.

Tom sighed and made his way to his chambers. The boys seemed fine but he wasn't sure if they really were or not. After seeing what they had hidden and how they had acted when they were hiding their secrets…they were too good at it. He was almost positive that short of breaking down the boys rarely if ever let anything be noticed that they didn't want noticed. He sighed again as he entered his chambers and walked over to his wardrobe to get sleeping clothes. He wanted to help the boys but he knew all he could do right now was stand by make sure that the boys knew they could come to him if they needed anything. With that thought he climbed into bed and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Up in Ethan's room the boys helped each other put the scar salve on their backs and Ethan helped Harry with the bruise salve as well. Ethan pulled a pair of pajama bottoms from a drawer then tossed Harry another pair before heading to the bathroom to finish putting on the salve. When he came out he handed the jar to Harry who went and did the same.

When he was done in the bathroom Harry leaned against the doorframe and just watched Ethan who was facing away staring out past the balcony into the night. Part of Harry wanted to cross the room, wrap his arms around Ethan and never let go the other part of him knew he shouldn't. He 'knew' that he wasn't good enough for Ethan. He wasn't completely stupid he did catch the hints that Ethan liked him but couldn't figure out why and he had no idea how to even begin to explain to Ethan that he wasn't good enough, that he wasn't worth it. Harry frowned lightly. He knew it would hurt when it ended but maybe…maybe they could have a relationship? He made a decision, 'if Ethan wants a relationship I will try to enjoy it until he realizes I'm not good enough…and I wont let him see my pain when it happens.' He stood up and started to head to his bed when Ethan turned around. Ethan had had a pensieve expression until he spotted Harry then his expression turned into a smile. He went over and got into his own bed. When they were both in bed he waved his hand and the lights turned off leaving only the glow from the moon falling across the carpet.

"…Goodnight Harry."

Harry turned on his side so he was facing Ethan in the other bed, "Goodnight Ethan."


End file.
